themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Centurion Elements
Centurion was able to have Elemental powers by different elements as so each ten of the Centurions Elements critical to their basic information but definitely in demand Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Life, Tech, Magic, Undead, Light and Dark is equal to disagreement over something with even on Ten Elements work together to gave Manny a Rainbow spell on defeating Invader Army Known Elements Air Air Element Centurions sense of before also They knew only the Air Ones can control a storm and wind but so Sorain was part of the Air Element Centurions sometimes how skilled with weather whatever it Raining or Windy in the City Which so far Air Element Centurions can judge enemies in combat for their crimes as matter it takes them to fight for destiny, also Air Element Centurions have alot greatness in them upon defeating enemies in battlefield Known Air Element Centurions Earth Earth Element Centurions is the most powerful ones in Runeterra as so They can use Earth spells to attack enemies in combat but so on from time Earth Elements Centurions quite compassion To their ego, Earth Centurions able bring great downfall against any other elements like Tech for simple by it tatics but even life of always Earth Element Centurions has a Mother Nature inside them to care for the whole world just like Life Element Centurions have when they felt bad for bad in the way They being mistreated Which as so Korra was Earth Element Centurions as well among other Earth Centurions Korra can use some of it spells She from Tri Tip himself not all most of the Earth Elements Centurions could able learn in sort of way ??? Fire Fire Element Centurions is the angered elements in the World of Manny Centurions but as so these Centurions able to use the skill They need in order to get moving which They in definitely on common but also that not only thing in mind Fire Element Centurions could be helpful but not to be mean with other Elements Centurions, every reality is such things in words as even though it Fire Element Centurions actually has to apologize to other people for what They done in the past Known Fire Element Centurions Water Life Tech Tech Element Centurions Are most important element of other ten elements but as well being smart and active these Centurions able to hack a enemy network during the great combat against terrorists that spend on Runeterra Tech Centurions can company the other Centurions on their journey to battle Invaders themselves who try conquering the World during the Republican Era which been meeting before Manny became a Kaijudo Master Tech Element Centurions was sent by Isao to hack and battle against evil for their crimes ??? Magic Magic Element Centurions are very experienced with something in hand but so on which define the truths of other elements themselves by measuring the great magic, Magic Centurions can use spells to cast enemies away from their allies and partners Passes through the ages Magic Element Centurions is wise decision to be made a minute of magic but according to Pit Boss that the Magic Centurions are well educated on rolling pride in it upon any mercenary in time and space which definitely effect the enemy weak spot in combat ??? Undead Undead Element Centurions is the one of the Ten Centurion Elements in Runterra which it been fine the Centurions can use Tomb Shaker attack to beat enemy in combat battle as well which defend the effect Undead Element Centurions was same issue with the big mess as so on They was strong against anything in it path even they never revealed others Centurion Elements about their past But also whlie Undead Element Centurions was very skilled a term of talents using battle class in by medium ego upon the rule always perpare them in the episode Fleetfoot since became Centurion Silver, She use a Undead Elemental Power to defeat Demona herself who was one of the Kaos Element Centurions try to rule over Runeterra Known Undead Element Centurions ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Light Dark Other Centurion Elements ??? Blank Blank Element Centurions are not part of the Ten Centurion Elements in fact hand but so as that Blank Centurions only can use Colorless creatures to fight in combat but as so on in the episode Fleetfoot realized that these Centurions is otherwise part of the Elements of Runeterra also on Finbarr revealed that Blank Element are been lucky about themselves upon learning this mass goodness in the Blank Centurions, They have new battle class which was Dragon, Defender, Hunter, Wrecker, Slayer and Beast Rider even also later Blank Centurions can help other Centurion Elements to defeat great threat of evil bring chaos in Kaijudo City so can fight in most important thing Known Blank Element Centurions ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Kaos Kaos Element Centurions are able been alone away from other elements but which on so over 24 years ago Kaos elemental powers are seem familiar They able to destory the world with their success plan to defeat other Centurion Elementals as also well Kaos Element Centurions was led by Noxia herself who was dead sooner later before her sister took the led of Invader Army Known Kaos Element Centurions Noxia LeBlanc ( ??? ) Corea LeBlanc ( ??? ) Master Nigel Brightmore Father The Master Kaos Orm Tully Orochimaru Garcia Demona Nox Master Argus Precht Okamoto Lord Betrayus Pythor Chumsworth Yokai World Ruler Yokaiso ( ??? ) Echo ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Christmas ??? ??? Weapon